


Hellfire Plains

by BlackHunter666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Back to Sateda, Building A Home, Finding home, Gardening, Gen, Medical Supplies, Memories, Tributes, green thumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what most people think of him, Ronon isn't just a one trick kind of guy. He's more than a soldier, more than a former runner and definitely more than an uneducated grunt. He's got so many things he wants to share but he's concerned that people won't understand what he truly is so he waits and works tirelessly on his projects, trying to find the right time and place to reveal everything that he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone was silent when Ronon returned through the gate, a large sack clutched tightly in one hand while the other towed a cover trolley of some sort.  
'What have you got there buddy?' Sheppard finally asked, watching as Ronon set the sack down before grabbing the trolley and carrying it up the stairs, returning quickly for the sack.  
'Nothing much.' was all Ronon replied with before he vanished from sight.

He entered his quarters without further question and went straight onto the balcony, setting the sack down carefully before uncovering the trailer. Inside were four more sacks, six large tubs, a wooden box and a collection of small leather pouches. He set the tubs out along the edge of his balcony before opening the first sack and tipping the contents equally into the tubs. He then added the contents of three of the other sacks before kneeling and mixing the four different substances together.  
'It's still not perfect, but it'll do.' he uttered as he smoothed off the surface and grabbed the leather pouches. 

Setting them down beside his feet, he selected one and very carefully opened it, tipping several small orange seeds into his hand. Using one finger as a dibber, he made a series of first knuckle deep holes a hand-width apart and dropped the seeds in, covering them lightly. Behind these he planted a line of largish black seeds two hand-widths apart and second knuckle deep. Beyond those he dug a small trench and scattered in a handful of tiny yellow seeds with he covered with great care. Moving to the second tub, he planted different seeds, tiny green seeds, medium brown ones and bigger black seeds with a white band. He kept moving down the line until all six tubs had been seeded. He then grabbed the wooden box and removed a collection of sticks with metal plates attached. These were stuck at the end of the different rows, all the tags facing towards the door.

Returning the sacks, box and pouches to the trolley, he rose and vanished into the bathroom with the last sack, returning a few minutes later with a small watering can. Tossing the sack into the trolley he carefully watered the seeds, making sure he didn't dislodge any of them.

Ronon tended to the seeds with great care and respect, sharing his secret with no one until they started to sprout and move heavenwards. He erected a series of sticks behind one of the rows of seeds, running lengths of string between the sticks and training the plants onto it, keeping his touch gentle in the early stages. He knew that one wrong move now and they might be lost so he waited, tending to them everyday as they grew and strengthened.


	2. Chapter 2

When he deemed them safe, he left them and went to find Katie Brown. She was right where he expected her to be, tending one of her precious plants in the botany labs.  
'Katie, can I talk to you for a moment?' he called softly, hesitating in the door. Katie looked up from the plant and turned to him, smiling warmly.  
'Of course, what did you want to talk about?' she asked, walking over to him.  
'I've been doing a few experiments for the past few months and there's something I think you would be most interested in seeing.' Ronon explained, hands in his pockets.  
'I can't really go anywhere at the moment Ronon. Rodney said he would come and find me for lunch.' Katie replied, smiling slightly.  
'Trust me; this is much more interesting than Rodney. I've been attempting to cultivate plants from my homeworld and they've sprouted. These are plants that have not been seen in many years.' Ronon coaxed, smiling slightly. Katie's eyes lit up and she nodded.  
'You're right, I am interested in this. Rodney can radio if he want's to know where I am. Lead the way.' Katie agreed, bouncing slightly. Ronon grinned as he led Katie back through the city.

Her eyes went wide as she looked at the tiny plants, thriving under Ronon's care. Ronon crouched by one of the tubs and very gently trained a new sprout onto the frame behind it.  
'What are they?' Katie asked softly, crouching beside him. Ronon grinned as he worked; gently easing the fresh shoots onto the framework.  
'This one here is Tavee, sort of like earth snow peas. These ones are Risso, a grain that we used to make bread from. That there is Yeta, similar to rice but it needs very little water once established. In the second tub I've got Weli, another type of grain; delicious Tecca which is a fairly good coffee bean fake and up the back are Cushla bushes that produce wonderful blue berries that make a fantastic wine. Next is Tla, one of our teas; Hetta, a root crop, similar to potatoes and Rindala, which will produce small white fruit that are a great treat on a hot day. Tub four has Timba, a medicinal herb that works wonders for burns; Redla, great for stomach upsets and Patra, that boosts the immune system and helps get rid of colds. This is Naril, which helps reduce swelling and bruising; this is Tcava, chew a leaf to help with a headache or mix with Naril to ease a concussion and up the back are Techaa beans, a natural pain reliever. This tub down the end has Vinava, perfect for calming the nerves; Metaril, used for muscle aches and Garfen, used for helping those suffering memory loss.' Ronon explained, indicating each plant in turn even as he tended to them all.  
'Wow, you certainly have quite the collection. Are they difficult to care for?' Katie went on, helping Ronon with the Tcava bushes.  
'Yeah, they are. To grow just these few, I had to bring in everything. The soils here are too heavy for them to survive in. They need only small amounts of water and a great deal of care. The humidity in the air is enough to keep them sustained between waterings. A light sprinkle every four days and gentle training and tending every day is enough to keep them alive for now but as they grow, things will get busy. Everything here needs to be harvested at different times and treated in different ways when they are harvested. Tavee just need to be picked and put into boxes but the Cushla berries will need to be sealed in barrels to ferment before being filtered and bottled. The berries themselves aren't much good for eating; they're bitter and mostly seed. Most of the medicinal herbs will need to be dried before storing in airtight containers with the exception of Tcava which is kept moist so it's a little more palatable.' Ronon replied, proud to share his knowledge with someone who understood what he was talking about.  
'Wow, this is really amazing. How do you know so much about all these plants?' Katie questioned, admiring the different shades of green and blue-green on the plants.  
'When going into battle, I had small pouches of medicinal herbs on my belt, just in case and the edible plants were some of my favourites while growing up. I guess I'm just trying to remember the better times for as long as I can.' Ronon offered, even though it wasn't the full truth.  
'Katie, where are you?' Rodney's voice broke into the conversation, startling Katie.  
'I'm in Ronon's room; he had some amazing plants to show me. I'm on my way Rodney.' she replied before rising and vanishing from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

It was one of those energy sappingly hot days on Atlantis, leaving everyone desperately trying to find a way to stay cool. Some had gone over to the mainland for a swim while others lounged around in their quarters and yet more were working through it in their offices and labs, having resigned themselves to the fact that work had to continue despite the heat.

The only one who was doing anything particularly athletic was Ronon. He'd already done a full body workout in the gym and was now passing the time jogging merrily along the corridors, his shirt barely sticking to his body. His iPod, a gift from Sheppard, was clipped to his belt, beating what McKay had called classics into his ear, choosing to forgo the full experience of music to keep in touch with the rest of the city.

Carson watched him pass the infirmary, concerned greatly by what he saw.  
'I think it's time ye stopped Ronon, before ye get heatstroke.' he suggested over the radio, knowing he had no chance of catching up with Ronon now. Ronon slowed to a walk before turning and wandering back to Carson, his breathing level and even.  
'It's not that hot Doc. It's a perfect day for a run.' Ronon disagreed with a slight shrug.  
'Not that hot?! Are ye insane Ronon?' Carson asked, shocked by Ronon's casual tone.  
'You forget; I came from a desert planet. This is cool compared to some days back then. Where I grew up, days like this very rarely came around. Every single day was even hotter.' Ronon explained with a grin.  
'Sateda didna seem that hot when we were there.' Carson commented, leaning against the doorjamb.  
'Ah, we were in the city. Unlike what many people think about me, I wasn't born in the city. I only moved there when I was selected for the military.' Ronon explained, remembering his youth with clarity.  
'What, ye were a county boy?' Carson surmised, fascinated to hear part of Ronon's story.  
'You've got it. I used to spend hours in the field with my parents and younger sibling, working hard to produce enough food to fill our yearly quota. Those years gave me the most amazing stamina which is sometimes irritating but most days it's an absolute blessing.' Ronon replied with the barest hint of a shrug.  
'Fascinating, truly fascinating. Go on, run along but be careful.' Carson agreed, storing away those tiny bits of information for another day.  
'Don’t worry Doc, if I start feeling tired, I'll stop.' Ronon agreed before turning and jogging away, relaxed and comfortable in the heat.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

During another of his laps, Ronon passed Radek's lab and he stopped.  
'You all right Doc?' he asked softly, sensing Radek's need for quiet. The smaller man turned to Ronon, a thin smile on his face.  
'Just a headache Ronon, is nothing. The painkillers that Dr Beckett gave me are not helping much, that's all.' Radek replied, rubbing his temples gently. Ronon nodded as he entered the lab, pulling a small leather pouch out of his pocket.  
'I've got the cure for what ails you right here. Do you trust me?' he offered, opening the pouch but removing nothing.  
'Anything Ronon, I'll do anything if you'll just help me.' Radek replied, wincing slightly. Ronon nodded as he dug a small silvery-green leaf from the pouch and a small knife. Placing the leaf on his palm and pinning it with his thumb, Ronon proceeded to pare down the stalk before rolling the leaf into a thin tube.  
'Open your mouth.' he added simply, holding the left gently between finger and thumb. Radek looked at Ronon for a moment before deciding to take the chance and opened his mouth. Ronon set the leaf on his tongue with a grin.  
'Just chew it. It may taste strange but trust me, it will work.' Still a little unsure, Radek started to chew on the leaf, struggling a little with the weird taste, kinda like liquorice and fresh apricots.

Ronon watched the smaller man's eyes light up as the leaf worked its magic on his headache.  
'Keep chewing until there's no more headache then spit. Don't swallow the leftovers; they make most people a little nauseous.' Ronon finished before turning and walking out, leaving Radek wondering what the leaf was.

Ronon gave it no more thought as he jogged on, feeling safe to share his gift with plants with a few people. He knew that Radek would want to know more but he wasn't ready to reveal too much just yet.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

Carson looked up from his laptop as Radek entered his office, looking much more alert than he had an hour and a half earlier.  
'Feeling better now I see Radek.' Carson commented with a grin.  
'Yes but it had nothing to do with the painkillers you gave me. They were not working and Ronon picked up on my pain. He gave me a silvery-green leaf to chew and within a matter of a minute or two, the pain was completely gone. I have no idea what it was but it is amazing.' Radek replied with a shrug. Carson's eyes went wide in shock.  
'Ye ate something with no idea of what it was?! What if is was dangerous?' Carson asked, shaking his head in amazement.  
'I trust Ronon not to do anything that could harm me. I can not see any reason why he would want to do such a thing.' Radek replied but he could see the truth in Carson's words.  
'Ronon, report to the infirmary at once.' Carson called through the radio, still unable to grasp what Ronon's big idea was.

Ronon sighed as Carson's message came across the airwaves. Rising from his bunk, he secured the poultice bag to the back of his right calf properly before stalking out the door, grabbing his little herb bag and a small wooden box on the way out. He had known as soon as he'd gotten back to his quarters that he had pushed himself too far and now he had to deal with the muscle aches.

Carson stalked over to the taller man as soon as Ronon entered the infirmary.  
'What was that leaf you gave Radek to ease his headache?' he demanded, arms folded.  
'It's a traditional Satedan remedy, Tcava leaf. Totally safe for anyone who can chew as long as they don't swallow the mass left over at the end. I have a few of the more common herbs growing on my balcony now as well as several edible plants. All of them are totally safe. I wouldn't have offered Radek Tcava if it wasn't.' Ronon replied, taking a seat on the nearest bed.  
'Show me this miracle leaf.' Carson added, relaxing slightly.  
'I can show you my entire selection, right here and now.' Ronon replied, digging out eight leaves and several beans from the pouch and laying them on the bed. Carson peered suspiciously at them, not sure he wanted to believe Ronon's claims.  
'Which is this Tcava?' he asked, grabbing a stool and sitting, once again fascinated to learn.  
'This is Tcava. It tastes bad but works wonders for headaches and migraines.' Ronon replied, picking up a small silvery-green, heart shaped leaf and setting it in Carson's open hand. Carson picked it up gently and looked at it, struggling to understand how something so small could do so much.  
'What else do you have?' Radek asked, joining them at the bed.  
'This is Timba, when dried, crushed and mixed with water it makes a wonderful balm to ease the pain of burns and scalds.' Ronon replied, picking up a long, thin emerald green leaf.  
'And this one?' Carson asked, picking up a big round blue-green one.  
'Redla, crush a leaf into a glass of water and drink to settle the stomach.' Ronon answered with a shrug.  
'What about this?' Radek asked, indicating an oval shaped olive green leaf.  
'Patra, crush several leaves into hot water and inhale the steam to help with a cold or treat as for Redla to boost the immune system.' Ronon explained, 'this one here is Naril, the very same as in the poultice bag on my calf. Dry, crush and mix with enough water to form a paste to reduce swelling and bruising.' he continued, holding up a leaf that looked sort of like a marijuana leaf.  
'What about this odd looking one?' Carson asked, picking up a bright green leaf that was in a loose coil, the stem sticking out from the side.  
'That is Vinava, a relaxant. Chew to release the chemicals contained in the leaf but again, don't swallow the leftovers.' Ronon replied with a grin as Radek selected a small blue-green rounded-square leaf.  
'That there is Metaril, treat the same was as Naril to ease muscle aches.' he continued, smiling slightly.  
'So what's this one used for?' Carson queried, picking up a sprig of tiny deep green, oval shaped leaves.  
'those are Garfen leaves, drop the entire sprig into hot water and serve as a tea to help those suffering from amnesia and these here are Techaa beans, a natural pain reliever but not as effective against headaches as Tcava leaf.' came the answer as Ronon picked up several small brown beans with a white band running around the middle.  
'I must say Ronon, this is a most amazing collection of herbs. Would you mind if I studied them?' Carson concluded, still studying the leaves and beans.  
'Of course not Doc, I've got plenty of them now, so you can keep these ones and see what you make of them. Oh, I brought you this too.' Ronon agreed, pulling the small box out of his pocket.  
'Oh and what's in the box?' Radek asked, curious too.  
'This is Tla, a Satedan tea. It's very sooting and relaxing and tastes best when it's not overpowered by any additives. Just let the Tla speak for itself.' Ronon explained, opening the box slowly to they could inhale the soft scent.  
'It smells like cinnamon and strawberries.' Carson commented, already dreaming about the taste.  
'Go on, as my gift to you. If you like it, come see me and I'll give you more. Not to be forgotten, Radek, will you join me for Tecca?' Ronon asked, turning his attention to the smaller man as Carson took the box and vanished into his office to brew a cup.  
'What is Tecca?' Radek enquired, not that he would turn down a chance to learn.  
'Sort of like coffee but sweeter and stronger. I've always been a fan of the stuff, even though it's not much to look at.' Ronon explained, the sweet scent of freshly brewed Tla already hitting his nose.  
'That sounds good but I think I'll pass, is far to hot for warm drinks today.' Radek replied with a shrug.  
'Suit yourself. Come find me if you change your mind.' Ronon added before walking away, leaving Carson to his Tla and the study of the new herbs.


	4. Chapter 4

Every month Ronon would head to Belkan with the trolley and return with more supplies. Knowing that his crops would soon outgrow his small balcony, he had spoken to Dr Weir and she had given him permission to move his operation into one of the unused sections of the city where he could control all the variables with ease and precision. Large tubs were brought in from earth and Ronon worked tirelessly to perfect the soil mix to get as close to what he was used to as possible. 

Twice he asked Sheppard to accompany him to Belkan with a Jumper and they returned with disassembled machinery which Ronon hauled down to his gardens and set up in a spare room. He found time everyday to nurture his rooms full of plants and seeds, working constantly to get the best results. He even went so far as to train Katie on the care of the plants for those times he couldn't get back to them. He kept the rooms constantly warmer than the rest of the city, knowing that there was no way that any of the plants would survive without the hot and dry conditions.

A wonderful array of scents filled the air around the area, fascinating the people who came by to investigate. Ronon knew his tough soldier look was fading away but he didn't care at all, this was where he was happiest, tending to his plants just as he had done as a boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Almost two years after he started the garden on his balcony, he fired up one of the machinery rooms, filling the hopper with small brown beans. Leaving the machinery to run, he picked up a small pot with a beautiful little bush in it and walked away. The deep green leaves contrasted magnificently against the soft cream pot and a multitude of buds could be seen poking out amongst the leaves.

Teyla was in her room, about to start meditating when her door chime sounded. Rising gracefully to her feet, she padded over and opened the door.  
'Ronon, come in.' she greeted, smiling softly.  
'This is for you Teyla. We called it Dela; it should bloom in the next few days and reward you with pale orange flowers for a couple of months.' Ronon added, returning the smile.  
'Thank you Ronon, it's beautiful. What do I need to do?' she asked, clearing a spot near the window for the small plant.  
'Just water it every four of five days, not too much, just enough to lightly moisten the soil and leave it at that. Dela's are extremely easy to care for once established. I really hope that you like it when it blooms, they were my mother's favourite flowering plant.' Ronon replied with a slight shrug, setting the pot down carefully.  
'I'll take good care of it Ronon, you have my word. I am sure it will be amazing, just like the rest of your garden.' Teyla agreed, looking at the plant with adoration. He had never given her such a thoughtful or personal gift before.  
'I know you will Teyla. You'll have to excuse me but I must get back to the Keda beans, I just started the grinding machine and need to keep a close eye to make sure the quality is not lost.' Ronon replied before walking out, smiling slightly to himself.

Sheppard came by the gardens a couple hours later with lunch, knowing that Ronon was starting to get as bad as Rodney when it came to forgetting meals. He was almost deafened by the noise as he entered the area and looked around. Ronon was standing on a stepladder built into one of the large pieces of machinery, a long wooden stick in hand, stirring the contents of a large vat. Sheppard sighed as he walked over and tugged at the hem of Ronon's shirt, curious. Ronon looked down and nodded before drawing the stick out of the vat and clipping it to the side and climbing down.  
'Just wait by the main door, I'll be with you in five.' he said simply, guiding Sheppard from the room and closing the door behind them. He then headed into a second room, pausing to wipe his hands on a cloth hanging beside the door before entering. Sheppard sighed and headed back to the main door, growing ever more curious.

Ronon returned a few minutes later and guided Sheppard into a different room and shut the door, cutting out most of the noise.  
'What are you doing out there?' Sheppard asked; handing Ronon the sandwiches he had brought.  
'Thanks Sheppard. That first room is where I'm breaking down my first harvest of Maler, weaving it into fabric and dying it. It's a bit of a hit and miss project but it's working so far.' Ronon replied, washing his hands quickly before sitting down to eat.  
'And the second room?' John went on, looking around at the plants around them.  
'At the moment it's winnowing the broken Keda beans to remove the shells. Then it's got to crush the beans into a thick goo which will eventually be turned into one of my favourite childhood treats, Keda bars. Once they've hardened, I should be able to convince McKay that he doesn't need to worry about his precious chocolate. Here, try this.' Ronon replied, opening a tin on the table and pushing it towards Shepard. Inside were several large bars of a brown substance and several smaller pieces. Sheppard picked out one of the smaller pieces and popped it into his mouth. His eyes went wide as the flavours hit him and he knew he had found heaven in Atlantis.  
'This is Keda?' he asked when he had swallowed the mass.  
'Yep and for a first try, it's not bad. Oh, we'll need to do another run to Belkan; Solan should have the Cushla equipment by now.' Ronon replied with a grin, picking out his own piece of Keda before closing the tin again.  
'What’s Cushla equipment?' Sheppard queried, relaxing a little more in his chair.  
'Cushla berries need to be treated in a special way before they're really edible and I need the right equipment to do that with. The berries themselves aren't much good to eat, they're bitter and mostly seed but make the most amazing wine. That's a Cushla bush.' Ronon explained, indicating a large bush growing on a trellis behind Sheppard.  
'Okay, so when do we leave?'  
'As soon as I'm finished with the fabric dying I'm working on now so some time tomorrow afternoon. I've got to keep an eye on the fabric in the vat so it doesn't over dye. I'll radio you when I'm ready to go.' Ronon finished, tossing his rubbish into the bin under the table and rising, returning to his position on the vat. Sheppard rolled his eyes before walking out, leaving Ronon to his work.

As Ronon worked, his mind drifted to days long gone, bringing a smile to his face. He thought of the happiness he had once known out on the Hellfire Plains and the time spent with his family. From an early age Ronon showed potential well above the other kids his age at the local school his grandmother ran with the rest of the older ladies. Running all the way home after school so he could help his father and grandfather in the fields, sweat beading on his forehead. Mother calling them in for dinner in the evenings just as the sun was going down. Sitting around after dinner singing songs and telling stories before crawling into bed for cuddles and kisses before drifting into a fitful sleep. From an early age Ronon had shown that he understood the various needs of the different crops his family grew in long straight rows, each section separated from the others by low stone walls.

While he had never been spoiled, Ronon and his family never went without the basics and sometimes a few more luxurious things if the rainy season was good to them. He remembered the day his mother had given birth to his baby sister and how his grandmother had been so proud to have another woman in the family. Ronon had watched over his little sister everyday, watching her grow into a beautiful little girl with bouncing blonde curls and wide green eyes. She looked up to him as more than her older brother and wouldn't leave his side whenever he was in the house or garden. Ronon showed her how to care for the Kipa growing by the door and she took to it naturally, tending to the care of the plant with great respect and attention to detail. She had the same gift for gardening as he did and together they made the garden bloom in a mass of flowers all year long.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, Ronon gazed into the vat before pulling out one of the lengths of cloth, holding it up to the light to see the depth of colour. Satisfied with the depth of the blue, he shoved the fabric into the draining tub before checking the other pieces and adding them to the pile. He stowed the stick and climbed down from the vat before taking his place above the wringers and neatly guiding the fabric through, taking care not to crease it at this stage. 

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

He worked tirelessly through the night, tending to the machines as they needed but spending most of his time in one of the gardening rooms, very carefully cross pollinating different plants to produce totally new things. He tried as many different combinations as he could think of and while most didn't work he had a few successes. Tonight, as he worked at crossing Riter, a stimulant with Chuppa, a depressant to try and reduce the risk of an overdose on either, he spotted some growth in another of the pots. Taking care not to disturb the rest of the pots, Ronon gently picked up the pot and held it up, looking at the tiny shoot carefully.

This was one of his more brazen trials and he smiled, pleased at the results so far. He had crossed Trinna, for its brilliant emerald green foliage with Taia for the tiny white flowers. In time he hoped to add Tik for the way the flowers clustered into long sprays, drooping down over the bush.  
'Grow precious one, you are a gift from the heavens.' he whispered, setting the pot gently back on the bench in exactly the same location before getting back to the Riter Chuppa cross.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

Sheppard found Ronon slumped in a chair by the breeding table, fast asleep.  
'Ronon, we've got a mission.' Sheppard called from the door, not sure he was welcome in this room. Ronon groaned as his eyes flew open and he turned to look at Sheppard.  
'Right, give me ten minutes and I'll be ready to go.' Ronon replied, rising to his feet and stretching quickly.  
'We've got half an hour before we leave. Go have a shower and get something to eat, you look like hell.' Sheppard added before vanishing from sight. Ronon grinned slightly as he checked on the tiny plants on the table before walking away.  
'Katie, its Ronon.' he radioed as he walked; his mind still on his tiny plants.  
'Go ahead Ronon, what do you need?' Katie asked, her bubbly voice bringing a smile to Ronon's tired face.  
'I need you to check on the little plants in the breeding room, I'm starting to have some real successes now. The Trinna and Taia cross has sprouted and I really don't want to lose it now.' he replied, stepping into the nearest transporter.  
'No problem Ronon, I can manage that. Have fun off-world.' Katie added before cutting the connection. Ronon nodded as he tapped the nearest location to his quarters and leant against the wall.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

Teyla offered Ronon a warm smile as he entered the Gateroom, a small, pale orange bud tucked neatly in her hair.  
'Look Ronon, the Dela you gave me bloomed this morning. It is beautiful.' she called, releasing the clasp and holding the bud out to him. Ronon took it gently and sniffed, eyes closing in remembrance.  
'It's just as beautiful as I remember. I'm glad you like it.' he replied, handing her back the tiny bud.  
'Ronon a romantic, who would have guessed.' McKay called from the stairs, having missed Teyla handing Ronon the flower to start off with.  
'Actually, Ronon gave me the plant yesterday Rodney, I was merely showing him that the plant had flowered.' Teyla corrected, returning the flower to her hair with a smile.  
'You got a plant?! Where's mine?' Rodney asked, looking slightly hurt.  
'Given time McKay, I'll find something that's just perfect for you even if I have to create it myself. I do have something here that you might like.' Ronon grinned, pulling a small tin from his pack and opening it, holding it out.  
'What is it?' Teyla asked, looking up at Ronon quizzically.  
'Sateda's answer to chocolate, this is my second batch. Sheppard tried the first batch and seemed to like it.' Ronon explained with a grin. McKay's eyes went wide as he took a piece before Ronon offered Teyla the tin.  
'It's good, I'll give you that much.' McKay commented around his mouthful and Ronon smiled softly, relieved that McKay accepted his trial run.  
'This is most impressive Ronon, a truly wonderful treat.' Teyla agreed, offering him another warm smile.  
'Thanks, I'm doing my best but the plants aren't doing as well as I would have hoped.' Ronon replied as Sheppard joined the group.  
'Ohh, more Keda. Thanks Ronon.' Sheppard added, snagging a piece before Ronon firmly sealed the tin and returned it to his pack.


	6. Chapter 6

As the days ticked by, Ronon watched in dismay as many of the plants started withering. Even his precious cross bred plants were looking sick and he knew that there was only one solution to the problem. He needed the right soil and he needed it immediately. He left the room at a run, heading for Weir's office as fast as he could.

Elizabeth looked up in shock when Ronon thundered into her office, clearly worried.  
'Dr Weir, I need a favour.' he started, taking a seat.  
'What do you need Ronon and I'll see what I can do.' Weir asked, closing her laptop.  
'If my plants are to survive and potentially supply us with food and medicines, I must return to Sateda and get the thing that they need the most.' he replied, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice.  
'I don't understand, what is on Sateda that is so important?' she queried, struggling to comprehend what Ronon was asking.  
'There is a place on Sateda called Hellfire Plains. It's where I grew up and the soil there produces the best crops. If my crops are to survive and flourish to provide us with what we need, that is what I must gather.' he added, smiling just slightly.  
'How are you proposing we do this?'  
'the Daedalus arrived yesterday and isn't scheduled to leave for three days so we empty one of the cargo bays, take four jumpers and as many crates, boxes and buckets as we can find and grab as much as we need. Four jumpers each with a crew of four or five should be able to gather enough soil to keep the plants going for many years and also allow for expansion into those areas deemed most vital. With the crops and harvests I can gather, we can survive easily if the Daedalus can not get our monthly food shipments through for one reason or another. I can ease the burden on Dr Beckett's supplies with my medicinal herbs and we can replace the dead plants in the corridors. Without that soil, everything I have already offered you will perish. He explained with a shrug.  
'Okay, I'll talk to Colonel Caldwell about it and get back to you. How much time do we have before it is too late?' Weir agreed, opening her laptop again.  
'If we leave any later than this afternoon, it may be too late. Some of the more delicate crossbreeds may already be too far gone.' Ronon replied calmly, trying to keep his mind in rational mode and not let it flick over to concerned farmer mode.  
'Okay, go pick your teams and find your containers, I'll brief Caldwell immediately.' Weir added with a nod. Ronon grinned and rose, walking quickly out of her office.


	7. Chapter 7

Ronon looked around his selected group as the Daedalus streaked towards Sateda at top speed. Everyone was dressed in loose fitting, light clothes, ready for the challenge ahead of them.  
'Okay, listen up. The Hellfire Plains are a dangerous place for those not properly prepared for the heat. Think of the hottest days we've faced on Atlantis and multiply that by a hundred, now that's getting close to what we're going to face when we get there. There will be no shade by what we make ourselves or what the Wraith created when they attacked which is why Dr Beckett will be watching over you all like a hawk. We must work fast; we don't want the Wraith knowing we’re around. Any questions?' Ronon briefed the group, smiling softly.  
'Yeah, how many trips are we making?' Lorne asked, adjusting his cap.  
'We've got enough containers for each Jumper to do four trips back to the Daedalus. When you've filled your first set of containers, return to the hanger bay and deposit the full containers before picking up empty ones. Colonel Caldwell has assigned several non-essential crew embers to manoeuvre the full containers out of the way of the incoming Jumpers.' Ronon replied, falling easily back into his leadership mode.  
'Isn't there an easier way to do this?' McKay asked and Ronon wondered briefly why he had picked the scientist over the rest of the Jumper pilots.  
'No McKay, there isn't an easier way. The Daedalus can't get any closer and to use the gate would give away the fact that there is something left on Sateda of interest.' Ronon explained with a sigh. No one else had anything to add so Ronon dismissed the group and headed into the nearest Jumper to change.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

As soon as the Daedalus was in position, the Jumpers slipped from the hanger, cloaking almost instantly.  
'What are you wearing Ronon?' Zelenka asked, taking in the length of fabric wrapped around Ronon's waist.  
'This is a Karis, the traditional garb of Satedan male farmers. It's cool even on the hottest days and doesn't restrict movement. During harvest times, it can be folded up to make a basket perfect for the larger crops to be carried safely in.' Ronon explained, not taking his eyes of the planet looming in front of them. The four Jumpers slipped past the Wraith cruiser hovering over the planet and down, following Sheppard's Jumper over the ruined city and out to the north. 

Ronon's breath caught in his throat as he took in the devastation from the air, as they passed over the Kaban Plains and around the Metala Hills.  
'Okay, you want to go right around the Rishi Hills in front of you now and then it's only a short distance to the Hellfire Plains.' Ronon guided, watching the land below them.  
'Okay, man it's getting hot already.' Sheppard replied, swinging wide around another group of low hills.  
'It's only going to get worse when you land and open the rear hatch.' Ronon replied before tapping his headset, 'remember everyone, keep the cloaks on and mark the door so there's no accidents, this is dangerous enough.' he added, smiling softly.  
'Thanks for the reminder.' McKay snapped; his voice slightly higher than normal from the tension.  
'There it is Sheppard, Hellfire Plains. The area we want should be off to the left, about five minute's flight.' Ronon went on, ignoring McKay's comment.  
'What am I looking for?' Sheppard asked, checking the HUD to ensure the rest of the group were still with him.  
'Depends on what the Wraith left behind. If we're lucky, there will be a damaged farmhouse…right there, that's the place.' Ronon replied, pointing to a collection of half collapsed buildings. Sheppard nodded and eased the Jumper down near the buildings, the other Jumpers lining up beside him, their rear hatches pointing further into the desert. Ronon rose and moved back into the rear compartment, opening the rear hatch and striding out.

He looked around the area and smiled, remembering his childhood with clarity again.  
'Okay, let's get this done.' he called, returning to the Jumper and grabbing two buckets and a shovel. Teyla, Radek and Sheppard hurried to join him as he strode across the sands, stopping a short distance from the buildings. The rest of the group gathered around and started digging, the sweat already pouring off their faces under the baking sun. Carson quickly set up his temporary med bay in the shade between the Jumpers and watched the group working, feeling slightly guilty about not helping but he understood Ronon's reasoning.

Ronon kept an eye on the gathering even as he worked, relishing being back under the hot sun, working hard. He never stopped moving, treading a path through the soft dirt and sand mix back to the Jumper much faster than anyone else.  
'Sheppard, Teyla and Zelenka, spread out and focus on helping the other three crews, I've got this covered.' Ronon called, heading back to the Jumper with another load.  
'You sure buddy?' Sheppard asked, looking up from his work.  
'Yeah, I'm used to this. Go on, I'll call you when the crates are full.' Ronon replied, pouring his load into one of the cargo crates in the Jumper. The trio shrugged and spilt up, moving to work on the other crews as Ronon headed back out, feeling the familiar burn in his back.


	8. Chapter 8

He lost count of the number of trips he did back and forth until Carson walked over to him.  
'Ronon, we've got to take a break, everyone's exhausted. Ye're the only one still working.' he implored, glancing back towards the three Jumpers. Sheppard was running another load up and Ronon had moved onto Lorne's Jumper without thought.  
'All right, let them rest, I'll finish this load then take a break. Just get everyone into the Jumpers where they won't be noticed.' Ronon replied, grabbing his buckets and heading for the Jumper. Carson nodded and returned to the group, herding them into the Jumpers for a break. Ronon dumped the load into the crate and set the buckets down before turning and heading towards the buildings, jumping over what was left of the low stone wall and pressing onwards. His heart sang as he slipped through the door and looked around, the house coming alive in his mind.

Moving slowly Ronon searched for anything left behind that was still in relatively good condition. Slipping under a fallen roof beam, Ronon entered what was left of the living room and looked around, digging in the rubble when he saw a glint of something. He came up with a small photo frame, the glass shattered and falling away when he picked it up. He smiled sadly as he looked at the faces smiling back up at him, his little sister right in the middle and their parents and grandparents gathered around her. Standing behind Breima and between their parents was a much younger Ronon, days before his entrance into the academy. Tracing his fingers over the faces for a second, Ronon reverently placed the image in the pack he had grabbed before leaving the Jumper and pushed on, hunting for anything personal or special. 

Ducking through another half collapsed door, Ronon entered the dining room and looked around, remembering countless festivals spent here, sharing laughter and songs. As he looked around the room, he found something remarkable. Protected by several fallen roof beams was his grandfather's liquor cabinet. Squeezing between two of the beams, Ronon opened the bottom doors and crouched, eyes going wide. Inside, still in their crates was a selection of alcohols he remembered well from his youth. He carefully brought the crates out and set them to the side, still safe under the beams. Without thinking, Ronon tapped his headset, a plan forming in his mind.  
'Dr Beckett, check the loads in the Jumpers and tell me which on is emptiest.' he called, already clearing rubble from around the cabinet, placing it gently off to one side.  
'That would be Colonel Sheppard's Jumper, he just returned.' Beckett replied, sounding slightly concerned.  
'Good, have the team take the crates out of the Jumper and set them off to the side then send them over to the house where I am, I found something that I refuse to leave behind.' Ronon ordered, still working hard.

It didn't take too long for Sheppard and the team to have the Jumper parked safely near the door, rear hatch right outside the door. Ronon carried the bottles in and set them safely in the front section before guiding the team back into the house and through to where he had managed to clear the cabinet from under the rubble.  
'Okay, treat this with the ultimate of respect. It belonged to my grandfather and he carved it from timber off cuts from the city. You break it, I break you.' Ronon growled as they gently picked the cabinet up and carried it into the Jumper, securing it safely against the seats on the left hand side of the rear hold.  
'Now what?' Sheppard asked, looking back towards the house.  
'You guys focus on the dirt and radio me if you need help, I want to finish in here first, I've done my four Jumper loads.' Ronon replied before turning and ducking back into the house. Sheppard shrugged as the team walked away, and got back to digging and loading the crates.

Ronon smiled as he searched the house for anything else of interest, finding several of his favourite story books, two small trophies and a metal box in what was left of his room. These were all neatly packed in the Jumper before Ronon opened the box. Inside was his favourite old stuffed toy, a soldier that is grandmother had made for him when he was only a few months old. Ronon held it lightly in his hands, before bringing it to his chest and holding it close, a single tear rolling down his face. 

He stayed like that for a few minutes before returning the toy to the box and rising, vanishing back into the house again. He entered what was left of his sister's room and dug around in the rubble some more, ignoring the various cuts and grazes he had received until he came out with another metal box, this one larger than the first. Dropping to his knees amidst the rubble, Ronon opened it, carefully lifting out another handmade soft toy, this one dressed as a nurse. Breima had dreamed of being a nurse and showed great promise but the Wraith had taken that away from her, taking her before she even knew what life was. Ronon let out a choked cry as he returned the doll to the box and rose, the box clutched to his chest until he set it in the Jumper, setting his own toy box beside it.

This was followed by his grandmother's old hand loom, miraculously still surviving in what was once her sewing room, the chair his father had sat in at the table every night and several of his mother's paintings which he found wrapped in their best winter blankets and stashed under the living room floor. Returning to the house again, Ronon entered the kitchen and looked around, a cry of joy slipping from his throat when he discovered his mother's best crockery set buried in the floor, protected by a thick sheet of metal. Climbing down into the cellar, Ronon found even more priceless treasure, starting with his grandmother's glory box and ending with several artworks done by his sister. Everything was brought out into the Jumper and safely tucked away, leaving just enough room for Sheppard to squeeze through the middle of the stack. Ronon delved into the house once more, heading for the two rooms he had left to search.

Stepping over more rubble, Ronon first entered his grandparent's room and started digging, remembering exactly where everything used to be. He pulled out two small metal boxes, each one no bigger than a box of tissues and opened them. Inside was all his grandmother's best jewellery while the other held his grandfather's war medals and things. Tucking the two boxes safely into his pack, Ronon entered his parent's room and dug around until he found the other four boxes in the set. Breima's was filled with all her precious finds, interesting looking pebbles, feathers, dried leaves and at the very bottom was another family photo, this one taken during Ronon's first visit home from the academy. His father's box held some war medals but there were also various farming accolades and there, in a small bag on the very top, his wedding ring. Opening his mother's carefully, Ronon found the matching ring and rejoiced, tucking the three boxes into his bag before opening the final box, his own box. His had very little in it but the things he had were priceless now; several photos of his unit, a few pieces of jewellery that he hadn't been allowed to wear while at the academy and hidden in one corner, the ring that he had planned on giving Melena but had never gotten around to. Closing the box, he tucked it into his pack before delving into another pile of rubble, coming out with several large books, each one filled to bursting with photos and memories. Tucking them into his pack as well, Ronon rose and slipped out of the house and into the barn, knowing exactly where to go to find what he was looking for. 

Shoving a door open, Ronon grabbed a wooden box from the floor and checked it for strength before moving along the rows of seeds in jars, his father's best stock. Ronon selected some of the best ones, tucking them into the box before continuing his search. He grabbed as many as he could, stacking the jars three high in the crate before picking the whole lot up and walking out, depositing it in the Jumper. 

Returning to the barn, Ronon shoved open a different door and grabbed a bag from the floor, checking it for holes and weakness before turning his attention to the items on the walls around him. In his spare time, his father had been a leather worker and now Ronon gathered his tools and packed them into the toolbox and selected a few rolls of leather which he set outside the door. He took down some of the finished projects hanging on the walls and packed them into the bag with a smile, the feeling of leather comforting to him.  
'Ronon, the last of the Jumper loads are ready to go. Do you need another Jumper over there?' Sheppard asked, sounding totally drained.  
'Yeah, if that's possible. I've hit the jackpot in the barn.' Ronon replied, grabbing the toolbox and a roll of leather before walking out and stacking them by the main door. Carson, Teyla and Radek walked over to him almost immediately, eyes wide at his discoveries.  
'What else have ye found lad?' Carson asked as Ronon led them inside.  
'I've found my father's seed bank in there and his leather working gear in here. See if you can find any boxes, crates or bags, I don't want to leave this stuff behind.' Ronon replied, grabbing another bag and checking it before going back to his hunt for useful stuff in the workshop. He found belts and harnesses, arm guards and armour bodices, some with the metal plates already attached.

Teyla found a metal crate and with Carson's help, loaded it up with more of the seed jars while Radek packed leather goods into a wooden crate that he had discovered. These were soon set outside with the rest of the gear and Ronon nodded before freezing and bolting back inside. He ripped at the floor frantically, remembering his parent's bolt hole. His friends soon joined in until they had cleared the area and Ronon climbed down, his hand automatically falling on the candle and matches he knew would be in an alcove beside the ladder. 

The tiny candle did little to chase away the gloom but it did enough. Ronon sighed as he looked at the pile of bones in the back corner, his heart breaking. He dropped to his knees before the pile, the dams finally giving way and he wept. For years he had hoped and prayed that his family had escaped but know he finally knew.  
'Ronon, are you all right?' Teyla called from the surface.  
'Yeah, I'll be okay.' Ronon replied, getting himself back under control. Begging forgiveness from the dead, Ronon sorted through the bones, hunting for the most precious possessions of all, knowing that they would be here. Out came his grandmother's favourite necklace, soon followed by Breima's best Dela in show trophy, his father's pipe and half a tin of smokeweed, his mother's recipe book and finally, buried right at the bottom was his grandfather's whittling knife, a half carved block of wood and a small bundle.

Ronon gathered all of the items together before piling the bones together, setting the five skulls on the very top of the pile. He bundled the items into his Karis and rose, looking around again until a piece of paper tacked on the wall caught his eyes. Ronon removed it carefully and extinguished the candle, climbing back to the surface.  
'Major Lorne is waiting for us outside.' Teyla said, glancing towards the door.  
'Okay, take these items and pack them somewhere very safe, before loading what we stacked outside into the Jumper. I'll be back in a second.' Ronon replied, handing them the items before running deeper into the barn and out the back, following the map.

He skidded to a stop a short distance from the barn and dropped to his knees, digging like a mad man until he uncovered three large crates. Hauling them to the surface Ronon opened them and smiled. There, right where his grandfather had said was his still and all the other equipment to go with it.   
'We're all finished here Ronon, where are you?' Lorne asked, clearly anxious to get moving.  
'Come around behind the barn, I've found the greatest treasure.' Ronon replied, smiling proudly as he set the map in one of the crates and closed them up.

Lorne landed the Jumper nearby and they hurriedly loaded the last of the crates in before leaving the planet, shooting skyward at high speed. Ronon's heart sang as he sat amongst his treasures, taking stock of everything he had gathered.  
'Was this part of the trip?' Radek asked, turning to regard Ronon.  
'No, but I couldn't come all this way and not try. My family was always close and I knew that they would hide away our most precious possessions in the hope that I would survive.' Ronon replied, grabbing the framed photo out of his pack and moving forward to crouch between Radek and Carson.  
'What did you find in the hole, we heard you?' Teyla asked softly, reaching out to place her hand on Ronon's wrist.  
'I found the truth Teyla and now I know that my family didn't survive the attack. That hole we uncovered was their bolt hole and inside I found a pile of bones, five skeletons in total.' Ronon uttered, eyes locked on the photo in his hands.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

Sheppard could hardly believe the amount of gear that Ronon had gathered from the homestead, especially after he caught a glimpse of what was in the second Jumper.  
'Does Elizabeth know that you're bringing all this extra stuff back?' he asked as Ronon stepped from the second Jumper, the photo still clutched in one hand.  
'It's not just stuff Sheppard, this is all that's left of my family and I'd appreciate it if we could keep it quiet. In time I will tell Elizabeth about this and only when the time is right. Until then, no one will know about this collection of artefacts.' Ronon replied, grabbing his pack and his Karis, now containing the final gifts from the bolt hole. He swept past Sheppard and into the first Jumper, opening the two toy boxes and lifting out the dolls, tucking them into the Karis bundle before walking away.

Ronon slipped silently into one of the spare quarters and sunk to the floor, setting his pack beside him before unravelling the knot holding the bundle closed. Brushing the fabric flat, Ronon sorted out all the items, caressing each one gently as the faces rose unbidden to the front of his mind. He didn't bother to fight the tears that flowed; there was no need to play tough man any more. He was the sole survivor of a family of heroes, the last of a long line of retired soldiers. Softly he started to sing, picking up the necklace, made from delicate glass beads in red, blue and orange, his grandmother's favourite colours. He stared at the beads, remembering how happy she had been when Ronon had given it to her. He had spent an entire month's pay on this one item and she had promised to cherish it until the day she died. Reverently, he returned the necklace to the cloth, and picked up his mother's recipe book, remembering how it had always held pride of place above the hearth in the kitchen where everyone would see it. Opening it carefully, Ronon flicked through the pages, reading his mother's neat script with ease, and thinking of her smiling face, framed by soft blonde waves cascading down past her shoulders.  
'You will always be in my heart and mind.' he uttered, closing the book and returning it to the cloth. Without any conscious thought, Ronon's hand drifted to his soldier doll, and he picked it up, cradling it to his chest with one arm as he withdrew the six metal boxes from his pack, setting them out along one edge of the cloth and opening them in order. 

These were such tiny memories of those he loved and Ronon picked out different things, admiring them as he had always wished to do. Several things became apparent as he looked at the medals in the three generations. Both he and his father had the same medals as his grandfather, but there were also some differences. Ronon smiled slightly as he pulled out his command badge, wiping away the dust. His father's box held no command badge but his grandfather's did, as well as a Taskmaster's badge. Ronon remembered his mother telling him that his father didn't have the right mindset to lead, choosing to instead follow and keep hoping of returning to the farm when his first stint in finished.

Returning the medals to the boxes, Ronon closed them, tucking them away and pulling out one of the photo books. This one had "Our Soldiers" written on the side and Ronon opened it, resting it on his lap, turning the pages slowly, watching his grandfather and then his father as they progressed in their careers. Ronon kept on turning the pages until he fell asleep, mentally, emotionally and physically drained from the day's work.


	9. Chapter 9

Carson had gone in search of Ronon as soon as the Daedalus dropped out of hyperspace and he smiled softly when he found him, curled up amongst his memories, an old stuffed toy clutched to his chest. Treading carefully around all the precious gifts, Carson crouched beside Ronon, laying his hand lightly on the taller man's shoulder.  
'Ronon, we're almost back to Atlantis. Colonel Caldwell want's ta see ye.' he uttered, shaking Ronon lightly. Ronon was awake in seconds, sitting up carefully.  
'Thanks Doc, I'll be there in a minute.' Ronon replied, tucking everything except his soldier away and rising.  
'What's this?' Carson asked, indicating the toy.  
'My grandmother made this for me when I was very young. She knew I was born to be a soldier just as my little sister Breima was born to be a nurse. Both my father and grandfather were soldiers and I followed them, just like she knew I would.' Ronon explained as they headed for the bridge.

Caldwell was smiling just slightly as Ronon stepped into sight, the soldier peering out of Ronon's pack. Wisely, no one said a thing.  
'Where are we dropping all this dirt off?' Caldwell asked, rising and joining Ronon by the front view screen.  
'There's a large clear area near my gardening section. It should be large enough to hold all the crates of soil. Can Hermiod beam the artefacts straight out of the Jumpers or do we have to move it all into the open first?' Ronon replied, turning to Caldwell.  
'I can do either Ronon, I have already scanned the Jumpers and believe I can get both loads at once, whether you unload the Jumpers or not.' Hermiod broke in.  
'Good, do you know where my garden area is?' Ronon asked, adjusting the strap on his pack a little.  
'No, I do not.' Hermiod replied shortly, which is about what Ronon expected.  
'Okay, so here's the plan. Beam me down to the Gateroom and I'll run to where I need the artefacts delivered. Once they are safe, I'll show you where I need the soil delivered. Will that work for you?' Ronon asked, fairly sure that Hermiod could handle that.  
'Very well, I will wait for your call when you are in position. Are you ready to beam down?' Hermiod agreed and Ronon nodded.  
'I'm ready; I've got a lot of work to do.' Ronon replied before Hermiod whisked him away and into the Gateroom.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

Ronon hit the ground running, pausing only long enough to ensure his soldier was secure in his pack before sprinting down the corridors towards the nearest transporter. He slipped in and transported across to the nearest station to his garden before running down the corridor, shooting down a different corridor to his gardens and stopping in a large storage room, easily big enough to hold the double Jumper load of artefacts.  
'Okay Hermiod, this is where I want the artefacts.' Ronon radioed up to the Daedalus before moving to the side quickly. Hermiod was right on target and settled the double Jumper load in the room, angling it in just the right direction to rest the liquor cabinet against one wall. Ronon checked everything quickly before setting his pack and bundle down and bolting back down the corridor. He spun down the garden corridor, slipped easily past Katie and into a second large storage room.  
'This is the room for the soil crates. One load at a time Hermiod, I'll shove them into place.' Ronon added, standing in the middle of the room. Hermiod was right on the money again, depositing the first dozen crates around Ronon.

Working hard, Ronon shoved the crates against the walls, pushing them up tight until they were all cleared. Hermiod was paying close attention because just as Ronon placed the last crate of a load, the next lot would appear; keeping him on his toes until everything was stacked away and ready for work.  
'Nice job Hermiod. Ronon out.' Ronon signed off before taking off his shirt and getting to work, transplanting his entire seven room garden into the new soil.


	10. Chapter 10

No one saw much of Ronon over the next nine months. He only made a show in the populated parts of the city when he had a mission and no one was welcome in his area down in the bowels of the city until he was ready to show them what he had created. His garden was in full bloom again and he had saved most of his delicate crossbreeds. Taking pride of place at the corridor entrance was a beautiful pair of Breima's with dense emerald green leaves and masses of delicate sprays of tiny white flowers. They were magnificent, each one four feet high and still not finished growing. Ronon was never going to share them; they were his personal flowers, dedicated to his beautiful sister. 

Then finally, ten months after his mad rush to Sateda, Ronon looked over his new home area and smiled.  
'All those with invites are welcome to come down now, my creations are finished.' Ronon radioed up to the populated areas even as he hauled another Breima into position, flanking the second corridor that he had taken control of.

Ronon smiled warmly as his friends emerged from the transporter in small groups and walked over to him.  
'I bid you welcome to the Dex homestead. Come the pot has boiled, let us relax and enjoy this company.' Ronon called spreading his arms wide.  
'Are you okay buddy?' Sheppard asked, cocking one eyebrow.  
'Yeah, I'm fine. Come now, there is much to show you.' Ronon replied, ushering the small group down the first corridor. 

Weir looked around in amazement as the pictures hanging on the walls and the furniture in the rooms. This corridor had a definite homey feel to it; there was simply no other way to describe what she was seeing.  
'Ronon, did you make all this?' she asked, pausing to admire one of the paintings.  
'No, most of what you see here I rescued from my family homestead on Sateda. I have added to it over the last ten months but still I have kept the feeling the same.' Ronon replied as they entered the large room at the end of the hall. 

A large pot bubbled over an Ancient heating element over in one corner and a group of chairs surrounded a large wooden table over the other side. Framed photos covered the walls; each one lovingly restored by Ronon and framed using scraps of timber from his other projects. Ronon smiled as he headed over to the bubbling pot and poured everyone a cup of Tecca before ushering them over to the table. The table was laden with food, small cakes and biscuits and each place had a delicately painted blue and white plate before it. Ronon smiled as everyone took their seats and he set the mugs before them. He then took his place at the head of the table, settling into his father's old chair.  
'Care to tell us what's going on?' McKay asked, taking a small off white biscuit and taking a bite.  
'I took the soil group to a very specific location on the Hellfire Plains, my family homestead. When I saw that part of the house still stood, I took a chance and gathered as many items as I could. Each piece I took has been lovingly restored to its former glory and now resides here in safety. I took it upon myself to recreate my family homestead in these rooms here so I will always have a place to call home and no reason to leave this place. To answer your question McKay, this is my home and you are my guest so I will extend every courtesy to you. You are my closest friends and I welcome you here whenever you wish to come and visit. My crops are for us all to share so we may enjoy Tecca, Tla, Hetta and hundreds of other wonderful foods together. Now please, relax and enjoy.' Ronon replied, easily slipping into the role of master of the house. There was silence for a moment before the group fell upon the food, relaxed and comfortable in their new surroundings. Ronon smiled warmly as he relaxed, at ease with his new role and proud of all he had achieved since starting his venture.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

Ronon took great pride in sharing his knowledge of gardening, treating every plant with the ultimate of respect. Returning home took on a whole new meaning for him now that he was surrounded by his family again. His down time was divided between sparing and working to restore more of his homestead to the way it used to be. He spent hours carving local timbers into beds, table, chairs and chests of all shapes and sizes to furnish the rooms before laying out all the precious memories in the three memory rooms.


End file.
